This invention relates generally to an intracular lens implant device and more particularly to an intraocular lens implant which positions the lens substantially in the posterior chamber of the eye. Eye surgery has made remarkable progress in recent years including such accomplishments as replacement of a damaged cornea with a normal healthy cornea obtained from a recently deceased person. Additionally, a damaged or defective natural lens of the eye is being replaced by glass or plastic substitutes which are implanted within the eyeball. Such implantations are frequently performed in conjunction with cataract operations and occasionally following cataract surgery, that is, secondary implants. In these prior art implants, a lens is positioned in the anterior chamber of the eye spanning the pupil, that is, resting on the iris to cover the pupil opening area. Such implants, while achieving a significant degree of success in restoring or improving vision of the subject have been subject to certain difficulties in that glare is produced undesirably in the subject's vision due to light striking the implant lens edgewise. Also, the implanted lens frequently moves from its desired position covering the iris opening. As a result, implants have been developed, as indicated in FIGS. 1 and 2, wherein metal tabs or wires have been added to a lens which is of sufficient diameter to rest on the iris and entirely cover the pupil opening. However, these lenses also tend to move from their desired position on the iris covering the pupil and have the further disadvantage in being a costly product to produce as a result of the need to join the metal tabs or wires to a dissimilar-material lens which may be of glass or plastic. All these devices are poorly suited for secondary implants, particularly in children.
What is needed is an intraocular lens implant which reduces glare in the user's vision, stays properly positioned within the eye, is less costly to fabricate and can be easily and safely implanted in individuals who underwent cataract surgery, particularly children, through a small corneal incision.